comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC VERTIGO COMICS: iZombie (s1 ep03 The Extreminator)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA CW iZombie YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens on two teenagers making a horror movie -- the one with the camera gets spooked by a surprise jolt from the one without. Then they start hearing sounds in what looks like a disused well. They see what they think is a homeless person, and take a photo to see what's going on down there. At the morgue, Ravi reveals that he's set up a Google Alert for "Seattle zombie," and it turns up the picture that teenager took -- on his Facebook page. Ravi and Liv decide to go to the shipyard and check it out. They discuss a hit and run victim, and Liv says that his death looks pretty straightforward but she has some details to button up. She's distracted by having hit on Major -- someone that Ravi didn't even know existed. After Ravi leaves for the night, she sits down to eat some of the hit and run victim's brain, and Blaine comes in. The two argue, Liv telling him that she doesn't trust him, and agree that it's every zombie for himself. She heads home to find that Peyton is celebrating a major work achievement. She's prosecuting a homeless man accused of murdering a rich tech company executive. She wants Liv to help her practice for her cross-examination. As Liv is doing so, though, she gets a vision: her hit-and-run victim is the one who killed the man. She heads into the police department to tell Clive that Marvin Webster, their hit-and-run victim, killed Wally Walker (the tech innovator). Clive doesn't believe her, and doesn't want to jeopardize his career. She's all about Jeopardy!, though; suddenly her brain is full of trivia. She's also berating and belittling Clive, realizing that Marvin Webster's brain is all kinds of messed up. Webster was a hitman. Back at home, Peyton shows Liv a Facebook video of Major and a new girlfriend kissing at a party. Liv is feeling nothing at all, and it puts Peyton off. Even Liv knows that she should be feeling something.XXXXXShe looks through Peyton's file on the murder case. The next day, Liv and Ravi go to look for the zombie. When they find it, it's Marci, the resident who invited Liv to the party in the pilot. She's really far gone, and partially decayed, but is recognizable because of a pearl necklace that Liv has seen before. She's concerned that she feels nothing for her former acquaintance. Liv starts to throw rocks at Marci, but Ravi dumps some brains into the well/vat/whatever, wanting to see whether feeding her could reverse the process. Liv heads to Clive to ask for help with the Wally Walker case. She tells him that whoever ran over Marvin probably hired him to kill Wally. Clive says that the bookie Wally owed money to used to be a cop. They head to his bar to look for him, and while they're waiting for "Smitty," Liv casually wins Trivia Tuesday. Smitty tells them that Walker owed him a lot of money, but that he knew Walker was good for it and had given him an additional two months for double the money since Walker was planning on selling his company for fast cash. On the way out, they notice that the day Walker died, both he and Webster were in Smitty's bar. Clive and Liv head to the hitman's home, where his wife believes that he was honestly just an exterminator (his official day job and the name of his trivia team). While they're looking over his stuff, Liv has a vision; when Webster was killed, the car hit him, then came to back over him. She gets a basic description of the car and a partial license plate. Meanwhile, Clive finds the gun that killed Wally Walker. At home, Liv is looking at photos of cars online, and Peyton comes home, furious that Liv and Clive have derailed her career. Liv doesn't care. At work the next day, Liv and Ravi are talking about the case, her lack of empathy, and what to do with Marci, when Major comes in with a young man by his side. Another kid at the shelter where he works has vanished and the cops don't seem to care. They tell Clive the story, including that there's evidence he didn't plan on leaving, and say that there's a scary dude handing out Utopium where his friend usually skateboards. Major and the kid leave, and Liv's research narrowed their choice of cars down to one vehicle; it was sold the day of the murder. He went out of his way not to be identified, but the seller recognized him from the papers; it was Don Watts, Walker's angel investor who had offered the reward for information leading to the apprehension of Walker's killer. They bring Watts in to ask him about the car, telling him that his DNA is in the car and that they found evidence that Marvin killed Walker and then someone in the car killed Marvin. They place Watts under arrest for vehicular manslaughter but he laughs off the charges. Clive impounds Webster's car and they go through his GPS to find a likely meeting spot. They go there and nobody can remember seeing the car, but Liv gets a vision; she sees the conversation between Webster and Watts, and sees that there was a garbage man who talked to them during it. She didn't see his face but Clive is going to find out who was working here that day. At the shipyard, Liv and Ravi go to check on Marci, who is still a full-on zombie. Liv wants to kill her, but Ravi objects. He wants to do a biopsy on Marci and tries to stick her with a needle on the end of a long staff, but she grabs it and drags him into the hole. While she tries to attack him, Liv stands and watches, not caring. Finally she snaps out of it and dives into the hole, going full on zombie and killing Marci before Ravi calms her. Later, Liv blames herself for him almost getting killed but he tells her that she managed to overcome the hitman's brain. She gets a text; Clive needs both of them. In an interrogation room, they tell Watts everything they know, including reciting the bits of conversation Liv had seen in her vision. They attribute the revelation to the garbage man, with Clive indicating out the window of the room to where you can see the same outfit, the same coffee cup, the same general demeanor that the garbage man at the scene of the meeting had. Watts signs a confession in exchange for a one-time-only plea deal that Peyton swoops in to broker. That accomplished, it's revealed that the garbage man didn't remember anything, but that Ravi had dressed in the outfit to see if Watts would believe them. Afterwards, Liv takes out the last of Webster's brain, hoping to escape her feelings about killing Marci, and about Major. Before she takes a bite, though, she realizes it's a bad drug and disposes of the brain. She mails Marci's mother the necklace, and watches as the woman opens it, and falls, in tears because of how glad she is to see this tangible reminder of her daughter. At home, Liv tortures herself with Major's Facebook video. Peyton comes in to console her. At the skate park, the boy from Major's shelter is still looking for his friend. He asks Blaine, who says he just saw his friend -- he's at a house party a few blocks away, and Blaine will walk him over. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Comics Category:IZombie Category:Peyton Charles Category:Olivia 'Liv' Moore Category:Detective Clive Babinaux Category:Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti Category:Major Lilywhite Category:Blaine DeBeers